The invention concerns a seal, for the gap between a rigid sliding roof and a motor vehicle solid roof region surrounding it. A peripheral hollow chamber seal is accepted by a rail fixed to the roof underneath the solid roof region. The hollow chamber seal has a bead associated with the front of the rail, which bead is only locally in contact with protrusions formed at the front surface of the rail.
An arrangement of this general type is known from German Patent DE-PS No. 34 42 653 and covers a wide tolerance field. However, in practice it has been found that statistical exceptions continually appear in which, in particular, an excessive pressure effect occurs only locally or there is a narrow gap which causes excessively disturbing aerodynamic noises. Such limiting cases cannot be dealt with using the previously known seal arrangement.
An objective of the invention is to provide a possibility, on the basis of a modification of the known seal arrangement, by means of which even sealing problems beyond those usually occurring can be appropriately brought under control in a simple manner.
This objective is achieved by aligning each protrusion at a distance from a penetration or aperture whose width can be changed by means of a tool in such a way that the protrusion is moved towards or away from the penetration. If an excessive pressure effect occurs--which can lead to overload on the electric motor in the case of an electrical motor driven sliding roof--the protrusions in the corresponding area are pressed in the direction of the aligned penetrations whereas, in the case of insufficient sealing effect, the protrusions are levered away from the associated penetrations by the use of a tool in these penetrations.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.